Vehicle exhaust systems can include assemblies, such as motor-driven valves for the purpose of controlling various aspects of exhaust output, for example, emissions or noise. In some cases, such assemblies are computer controlled and integrated with software or other feedback mechanisms that control vehicle exhaust as the vehicle runs.
For example, some vehicles include a motor-driven damper assembly wherein a butterfly valve is disposed in-line with the exhaust system. The butterfly valve can be shifted between open and closed configurations to control overall vehicle noise depending, e.g., on certain factors, such as engine RPM's, throttling, etc.
Certain vehicles are attractive to consumers due in part to the automotive power of the engine. While some consumers may prefer to leave exhaust control systems as provided by the manufacturer, others may choose to modify aspects of the vehicle to suit particular tastes. In one example, an owner of a vehicle having considerable horsepower may wish to experience the full range of sound that the vehicle produces during operation.
However, exhaust systems may be designed to reduce the sound via one or more control assemblies as mentioned. Removing the control assembly or modifying it in such a way that the assembly does not function as designed may lead to generation of error codes which can range, depending on the vehicle, from an annoyance to reduced vehicle performance. Thus, a defeat device that allows a vehicle owner to experience an otherwise controlled aspect, e.g., vehicle “loudness,” while avoiding generation of vehicle-monitoring error codes would be advantageous.